1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical terminals adapted to be crimped to a conductor and positioned in engagement with an upstanding stud and particularly relates to ring tongue type terminals having a wire crimp ferrule which can be crimped to the stripped ends of an insulated conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ring tongue type terminals, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,279, have long been employed to establish an electrical connection between an insulated wire and a free-standing binding post or upstanding stud. Conventional ring tongue terminals provide a simple and economical electrical interconnection. Ring tongue type terminals can be secured to threaded studs and a nut can be secured to the stud to hold the terminal to the stud and to establish a satisfactory electrical interconnection.
Conventional ring tongue terminals are normally crimped to stripped ends of insulated wires. Open barrel or closed barrel crimps can be used, depending upon the requirements of the specific interconnection. Suitable application tooling is conventionally available to permit automated stripping of the conductors and efficient crimping of the terminals to the stripped conductor ends.
Conventional ring tongue terminals are available in a large number of variations including terminals having a pre-insulated wire crimp, terminals having a generally circular stud contact surface, terminals having a square or rectangular tongue, terminals having the hole in the contact tongue in alignment with the axis of the wire barrel, or terminals having the hole in the contact tongue transversely or offset from the axis of the wire crimp ferrule. Prior art publications also disclose ring tongue terminals having internal teeth projecting from the plane of a circular ring tongue along the inner edge of the binding hole.